We will participate in various R T O G protocols to develop improved radiation therapy techniques in different types of cancer. We are proposing a new endometrial carcinoma protocol. We are developing instrumentation to improve heating by microwaves and thermometry of hyperthermia and radiation will be combined in an attempt to improve the results of radiation therapy in advanced lesions. Specifically, we will do some basic development of equipment and of measurements with a 434-MHz applicator. We will test newly developed solid state probes to measure heat in depth within microwave fields.